


Lui cammina con me pure dentro a 'sta tempesta

by ashkore_varg



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, daje
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashkore_varg/pseuds/ashkore_varg
Summary: In tre occasioni Aureliano avrebbe potuto (e voluto) baciare Spadino ma non l’ha fatto, la quarta però è tutta un’altra storia.





	Lui cammina con me pure dentro a 'sta tempesta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajesticookFassy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticookFassy/gifts), [RavenAurelieChoiseau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/gifts).



> Questa storia non è altro che una revisione di quello che è successo tra la fine della prima stagione e la fine della seconda, è la prima volta che scrivo su questi due e la prima volta che scrivo in Italiano da più o meno una decina di anni ed è stata una vera e propria tortura lmao. Spero che non sia pessima, e che possiate comunque apprezzare!
> 
> DDDAJE!
> 
> PS; il titolo di questa one-shot è preso da una frase di "Cammina Con Me" dei Brokenspeakers.

**I.**

 

 

Aureliano è silenzioso, più silenzioso del solito. Non racconta nulla della sua giornata ad Isabel, non si lamenta di sua sorella o degli ultimi sviluppi sui vari accordi per questi cazzo di terreni di Ostia, se ne sta zitto e seduto davanti alla tavola apparecchiata.

Cerca di non dare a vedere che qualcosa lo ha disturbato, che evidentemente non è andato tutto liscio, ma non sarebbe di certo una novità. Quando mai le cose vanno esattamente come vuole lui?

Quasi si spaventa quando Isabel esce dalla cucina con due piatti di pasta, lui solleva lo sguardo e le rivolge un piccolo sorriso, ma il momento in cui si rende conto di che cosa c’è per cena gli si stringe la bocca dello stomaco.

“Aglio, olio e peperoncino.” annuncia lei, un sorriso fiero le solca il viso e subito si dà da fare per arrotolare gli spaghetti attorno alla forchetta.

Aureliano deglutisce. Ripensa istantaneamente a quella sera sulle scale della torre del convento, ripensa a Spadino che lo convince che buona come la fa lui, aglio olio e peperoncino, non la fa nessuno. Era stato difficile da contraddire, anche se l'aveva riempita di peperoncino a tal punto da fargli lacrimare gli occhi. Gli era quasi dispiaciuto dover abbandonare il piatto per accogliere Sara e Lele.

“Non te piace?” gli chiede Isabel quando lo vede aggrottare la fronte.

“Sì sì…” Aureliano risponde distrattamente, ma invece di iniziare a mangiare preferisce tenersi occupato con un bicchiere d’acqua.

Non crede che riuscirà a mangiarne nemmeno un filo, non dopo quello che era successo quel pomeriggio al parcheggio. Vorrebbe metterci un’ora a finire quel bicchiere, ma sa che desterebbe ancora più sospetti.

“A che pensi?” chiede Isabel quando lui continua a fissare il vuoto, non ha ancora nemmeno preso la forchetta in mano.    
  
“A n'amico mio che m’ha fatto ‘ncazzà.” le risponde lui. Fissa ancora il vuoto, incapace di guardarla.

E’ come se potesse ancora sentir rimbombare nelle orecchie la musica alta e fastidiosa che proviene dalla macchina di Spadino, può ancora vedere l’espressione completamente distrutta del ragazzo di fronte a lui dopo che... Vorrebbe dimenticare, ma tutto gli si ripresenta in un loop petulante.

Non riesce a credere che sia successo davvero, che cazzo gli dice la capoccia a quel maledetto zingaro?

“E c’avevi ragione?” continua a domandare lei.

“C’avevo ragione sì!” la risposta di Aureliano arriva così in fretta che sembra quasi che Isabel non abbia avuto il tempo di finire di parlare.

“Beh, se ce pensi ancora non sei così sicuro…” controbatte Isabel, candidamente.  
  
Aureliano resta a fissarla, sente lo stomaco che si contorce e il cuore che gli pulsa in gola. Stavolta la risposta pronta gli viene meno e deve ringraziare il cellulare che gli squilla in tasca, perché quello è l’unico modo che ha per cambiare discorso.

Livia vuole incontrarlo in palestra. Non è lei direttamente a chiederglielo, ma quel coglione di Quirino. Aureliano guarda Isabel e la informa del cambio di programma, lei non risponde e tiene la testa bassa. La lascia sempre sola, gli dispiace doverlo fare, ma gli affari sono affari e lei sapeva perfettamente a cosa andava incontro a stare con uno come lui.  
  
La bacia, prima di andare via, preme forte le labbra contro le sue in un altro disperato tentativo di concentrarsi solo ed esclusivamente su di lei, la sua donna... Eppure non riesce a fare altro che ricordare come Spadino gli ha afferrato la testa per baciarlo, con un impeto che poche persone hanno veramente mai mostrato nei suoi confronti, e il petto gli brucia.

Si alza da tavola, prende la giacca ed esce di casa in fretta, ed il piatto di aglio olio e peperoncino rimane là sul tavolo, intatto. Sente la bile salirgli in gola e per un attimo teme che potrebbe vomitare proprio là davanti alla sua macchina, come un coglione.

Per una volta nella sua vita deve ringraziare quell’infame di Quirino per averlo costretto a distrarre la mente dai pensieri che lo attanagliano, che lo avvelenano. A che bel punto è arrivato.

 

***

 

Tutto succede così in fretta, così tante cose in così poco tempo. Aureliano non pensava si potesse perdere tanto, così in breve. Le perde tutte le persone a cui tiene, alcuni lo tradiscono, altri se li mette contro da solo.

Prima Livia gli chiede di ripudiare Isabel per governare su Ostia, solo loro due, i fratelli Adami contro il mondo intero, e lui obbedisce, ma lo fa solo perché ha preso altri accordi con Samurai. Ma quando fuori Livia dall’accordo lei di tutta risposta uccide Isabel, lasciandola lì sul pavimento della camera di Aureliano, e poi scappa.

Li ha persi tutti.

Isabel, Livia… Spadino.

Spadino.

Quando si incontrano di nuovo, Spadino gli punta un coltello alla gola e Aureliano è convinto che questa volta potrebbe essere l’ultima che si vedono. Spadino gli ringhia nelle orecchie che avrebbe dovuto ammazzarlo per quello che ha fatto a Manfredi, per essere rispettato dalla sua famiglia, ma non lo fa, perché non deve provare niente a nessuno, perché ora li comanda lui gli Anacleti.

Gli ripete gli insulti che ha usato contro di lui, li usa per farsi più forte, con una fierezza che non aveva mai mostrato e coglie Aureliano ancor di più alla sprovvista. Poi all’improvviso lo lascia andare spingendolo via e lo guarda come Aureliano lo ha visto guardare tanti dei loro nemici. Non può biasimarlo, ma gli fa male lo stesso.

_“Tiello a mente, Aurelià. Magari un giorno cambi idea e te ricordi chi so’ l'amici veri.”_

E poi gli volta le spalle, noncurante del fatto che Aureliano abbia sempre la pistola nei jeans, perché il momento in cui Aureliano mira alla sua nuca non riesce a far altro che abbassarla nuovamente.

“Cazzo…” sussurra a sé stesso prima di mettere via l’arma e passarsi entrambe le mani sul viso.

Trema e non riesce a fermarsi, le palpitazioni del cuore sono così forti che quasi non riesce a sentire nulla di quello che accade intorno a lui, non sente nemmeno il rumore di passi che si allontanano.

Ed è in quel momento, quando Spadino gli dimostra di essere superiore nonostante sia _zingaro e frocio_ , che Aureliano si accorge di aver fatto uno dei suoi più grandi errori.

 

 

**II.**

 

 

La notte è fredda e in riva al mare di Ostia fa ancora più freddo, ma Aureliano sembra non sentirlo, mentre se ne sta seduto sulla sabbia umida con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime ed un dolore nel petto che lo fa respirare appena.

All’inizio non si accorge della presenza silenziosa di Spadino, il ragazzo gli si avvicina cautamente e si siede accanto a lui. Erano mesi che non stavano così vicini l’uno all’altro, e l’ultima volta che l’avevano fatto Aureliano era convinto che sarebbe morto.

Mesi in cui Aureliano aveva incessantemente cercato Livia, ma anche mesi in cui la sua mente non aveva mai smesso di pensare a Spadino e a quel bacio che aveva così violentemente rifiutato. Mesi in cui aveva combattuto contro i suoi sentimenti perché non erano da uomo, perché quando era piccolo suo padre gli metteva le mani addosso a quelli come Spadino, perché innumerevoli volte aveva sentito gli uomini degli Adami insultare quelli come Spadino… E non era assolutamente possibile che anche Aureliano fosse come lui.

_“Quelli come te a me me fanno schifo.”_

E per il primo mese si era fatto schifo da solo, perché la mente vagando gli faceva domandare che cosa sarebbe accaduto se quel bacio l'avesse ricambiato. I mesi a seguire aveva cercato di farci i conti, aveva provato ad accettare quello che sentiva per un altro uomo, ma gli ci era voluto tanto di quel tempo e tante di quelle serate ad andare a puttane per fargli capire che non poteva farci niente con quello che sentiva nel petto e nella pancia.

E adesso che Spadino se ne sta là seduto accanto a lui fermo e zitto, lo stesso Spadino che non riusciva mai a smettere di parlare e muoversi nemmeno quando c’era bisogno di stare concentrati per fare un colpo, Aureliano pensa che mai avrebbe potuto essere ripugnato da lui.

Perché Spadino è lì per lui, per dividere un dolore troppo grande per tenerlo per sé, e ancora una volta Aureliano non riesce a capacitarsi di quanto Spadino possa tenere a lui. Lui che l’ha insultato e respinto nel peggiore dei modi, lui che la gente è stato sempre pronto a farla fuori per non avere problemi, lui che ha l’insulto sempre pronto e mai una parola gentile per nessuno, lui che se ci pensi proprio bene… Come cazzo fai ad amarlo?

Il cuore di Aureliano batte più forte, il petto fa ancora male ma ora c’è un calore che lo pervade, un senso di familiarità che quasi inizia a rimarginargli le ferite. Spadino lo sta fissando, con quegli occhi scuri carichi di tutta la rabbia e il dolore che riflettono quello che sente Aureliano dentro di sé.

Lo guarda anche lui con le lacrime gli bruciano negli occhi, ma avere Spadino affianco, che lo conforta nel silenzio più totale, gli fa capire che non è solo come Samurai voleva lasciarlo e che ancora qualcosa può contare, mentre le onde si infrangono contro il bagnasciuga e il vento ulula nel cuore della notte.

Aureliano non sa per quanto tempo rimangono lì, senza aver bisogno di parlare, ma ad un certo punto sente che la stanchezza sta per avere la meglio su di lui e allora poggia lentamente la testa sulla spalla di Spadino. Riesce a percepire il modo in cui l’altro dapprima s’irrigidisce, lo sente trattenere il respiro per qualche secondo, e poi… Piano, piano… Il braccio di Spadino gli cinge le spalle, tirandolo a sé con la dolcezza che solo qualcuno che ti ama davvero possiede.

Aureliano chiude gli occhi e lascia che le ultime lacrime gli scorrano lungo il viso.

“Sta a fa’ troppo freddo, Aurelià…” la voce di Spadino rompe il silenzio all'improvviso “Annamosene.”

Aureliano deglutisce. Il solo pensiero di dover rientrare in casa sua, con la consapevolezza che il corpo senza vita di sua sorella è ancora là dentro, gli fa gelare il sangue nelle vene.

“Stamo qua n’antro pochetto…” gli risponde Aureliano, gli occhi a mezz’asta ancora fissi sulla riva.

“Aurelià, guarda che s’ammalamo.” insiste Spadino.

“E sti cazzi.”

Spadino si fa sfuggire una risata e scuote la testa.

“N’potemo sta’ qua tutta ‘a notte.” Spadino controbatte ancora una volta.

Aureliano sospira. Sa perfettamente che Spadino ha ragione, ma non può farcela. Non da solo. Non questa notte.

“Nce vojo tornà dentro a qu’a casa, Spadì.” Aureliano solleva la testa dalla spalla dell’altro, e lo guarda negli occhi.

“Aurelià…” le labbra di Spadino si curvano verso il basso, ma prima che possa dire altro Aureliano riprendere a parlare.

“Resta co’ me, stanotte. Te prego.” lo implora, con occhi arrossati e nuovamente colmi di lacrime.

Spadino chiude gli occhi e per un momento Aureliano è certo che gli dirà di no, ma lo capirebbe. Cosa può pretendere dopo tutto quello che gli ha fatto? Dopo quello che ha detto?

“Vabbè. Però arzamose…” Spadino si alza e si scrolla la sabbia dai pantaloni senza guardare Aureliano in faccia.

Aureliano rimane così sorpreso che all’inizio quasi non riesce a muoversi, ma poi fa lo stesso. I due risalgono la spiaggia e tornano verso villa Adami lentamente, in silenzio, ma sono così vicini che le loro mani si sfiorano e Aureliano sente il cuore martellargli nelle orecchie.

Entrando in casa gli sembra quasi di sentire di nuovo la pistola di Samurai fare fuoco su sua sorella, ed è solo per non sembrare stupido che non si preme entrambe le mani contro le orecchie, ma una volta in salotto non riesce più a muovere le gambe.

Spadino se ne accorge e si volta, c’è ancora quell’espressione preoccupata che gli increspa il volto e in quel momento Aureliano vorrebbe posargli una mano sulla guancia ed accarezzarlo per fargli rilassare il viso, ma non riesce nemmeno a sollevare un braccio.

Spadino lo prende per mano e Aureliano sbarra gli occhi, l’istinto gli dice di tirare via la mano, terrorizzato dal pensiero che qualcuno li possa vedere, ma poi pensa che in quella casa non c’è più nessuno a giudicarlo e allora si fa guidare su per le scale ed in camera sua.

C’è un momento di evidente imbarazzo che aleggia su entrambi, nessuno ha il coraggio di parlare per primo, nessuno ha il coraggio di fare un qualunque movimento.

“Vado a dormì sur divano, vabbè?” Spadino rompe il ghiaccio ancora una volta.

Ad Aureliano quasi sfugge un gemito di dolore, e questa volta è lui a prendergli la mano.

“Ma che stai a dì? T’ho detto che nun vojo sta da solo…” Aureliano lo fissa con gli occhi sgranati, sembra un ordine ma in realtà è una supplica.

Spadino deglutisce, l’espressione si fa tra l’incredulo e il terrorizzato, ma distoglie lo sguardo prima di annuire. Aureliano trae un sospiro di sollievo tremante e si inizia a togliere la giacca e gli anfibi. Spadino ci mette un po’ di tempo a convincersi a fare lo stesso, e quando Aureliano lo invita con un gesto della mano a sdraiarsi sul letto accanto a lui si paralizza.

“N’te faccio niente, Spadì. Giuro.” Aureliano lo rassicura, ma poi pensa che forse qualcosa Spadino da lui la vorrebbe. Solo che lui non è pronto, non ancora, non quella notte.

Spadino mormora qualcosa nella sua lingua, ma Aureliano decide di non chiederne il significato, non c’è bisogno di una traduzione per capire che probabilmente sta imprecando. Nonostante tutto fa quello che gli viene chiesto e quando raggiunge Aureliano sotto le coperte e viene avvolto dalle sue braccia, Aureliano lo sente respirare in modo strano, come se stesse piangendo.

Non gli fa domande, gli poggia il naso fra i capelli, ed è quello che basta per farlo abbandonare al calore di quell’abbraccio di cui tutti e due avevano un immenso bisogno. Spadino non si spinge oltre, nonostante abbia il collo di Aureliano a pochi millimetri dalle labbra, e Aureliano gliene è grato.

Non sa se riuscirà davvero a dormire stanotte, ma la consapevolezza di avere Spadino con lui gli affievolisce il dolore nel petto.

  


**III.**

  


_“Perdonatemi, perché io non ci riesco. Vedete, Samurai m’ha massacrato. M’ha gonfiato de botte. Ma io non ho parlato, non gli ho detto niente._ **_Niente_ ** _. Perché n’ c’ho più paura. Io adesso sono libero. Voi siete gli unici amici che ho, e io vi voglio bene. Però non sono come voi.”_

Il fiato gli si mozza in gola. Le mani che avevano provato a scattare in avanti per disarmare Lele ora gli coprono la bocca. Gli occhi sbarrati nell’incredulità più totale mentre fissa il volto tumefatto di Lele ed la pozza cremisi che si spande attorno alla sua testa... Ironicamente sembra quasi un’aureola.

Per qualche ragione l'odore del sangue non è mai stato tanto pungente quanto in quel momento, eppure Aureliano non si accorge nemmeno di essere ancora in grado di respirare. Percepisce un rantolo risalirgli la gola e cerca di soffocarlo premendo il palmo della mano più forte contro le labbra, sente Spadino singhiozzare affianco a lui, vorrebbe lasciarsi andare anche lui alla disperazione, ma un rumore metallico li distoglie dal loro dolore.

È impossibile, cazzo. Non possono nemmeno piangere la morte del loro migliore amico.

Non gli è mai concesso un momento di respiro, né un momento per tornare ad essere umani.

Aureliano sfodera la pistola ma non riesce a spostarsi dal corpo. Non vuole abbandonarlo, nonostante tutto quello che è successo Lele non se lo merita di essere abbandonato là.

Spadino gli si avvicina rapidamente e gli posa una mano sul braccio, ma lui non riesce a guardarlo, gli occhi di nuovo incollati sul viso di Lele che anche ora sembra completamente esausto, come se nemmeno la morte gli possa aver dato la pace che agognava.

“A-Aurelià, c'è qualcuno, ce ne dobbiamo andà…”

Quelle parole gli fanno male tanto quanto una pugnalata nel petto.

“E che lo lasciamo qua?” chiede Aureliano, anche se sa perfettamente che è l'unica soluzione.

Spadino prova a rispondere subito, ma la voce gli trema così tanto che all'inizio emette solo suoni senza senso.

“Poi lo tornamo a prende, ‘nnamo…”

Un ultimo momento di esitazione. Un ultimo sguardo alla tragedia che si è consumata davanti ai loro occhi, e poi scappano via. Corrono giù per i gradini di cemento, il rumore sordo dei loro passi rimbomba nella struttura abbandonata, quella struttura che è stata l'ennesima stronzata del comune, ennesima perdita di soldi, ma un posto che ormai era diventato speciale per loro tre, ed ora è per sempre segnato dalla cosa più orribile che sarebbe potuta capitare. Aureliano non li sente quei passi, sente ancora il rumore dello sparo ed il tonfo orrendo del corpo senza vita di Lele.

Samurai è riuscito a togliergli anche lui, gliel'ha strappato via nel peggiore dei modi, rovinandolo in modo così irreparabile da portarlo a voler mettere fine lui stesso a tutta quella sofferenza.

E pensare che lui Lele l'aveva già perdonato, voleva solo fare il duro all'inizio, la parte che gli è sempre riuscita alla perfezione. Mai avrebbe pensato che sarebbe finita così.

Non parlano per tutto il viaggio di ritorno verso Ostia, alla radio passano una canzone dopo l'altra ma suonano tutte per orecchie distratte e menti distrutte. Si trascinano all'interno dell'albergo, e Aureliano è sollevato di ricordarsi che Nadia è giù al parco giochi e lui può stare solo con Spadino. Non potrebbe sopportare la presenza di nessun altro in quel momento.

“Ce stanno i risultati delle elezioni stasera.” Spadino mormora quando si siede sullo sgabello del bar.

“Sì, mo accenno ‘a radio.” Aureliano la sposta dal solito posto in cui la tiene Nadia e la avvicina a dove siede Spadino.

Cerca la stazione con le notizie dell'ultima ora, lo spoglio delle elezioni è già in corso, non gli resta altro che aspettare di sentire il risultato finale. Se ne stanno in silenzio, in attesa, Aureliano ascolta ma tutte quelle parole gli sembrano solo un brusio senza senso.

C’è un groviglio di emozioni nel suo stomaco e non riesce a snodarlo, a farci pace. Sente qualcosa che arde nel petto e nella gola, poco dietro alla lingua, è la necessità di dire qualcosa, di fare qualcosa, perché dopo non aver fatto in tempo a dire a Lele che lo aveva perdonato, deve fare in tempo a parlare con Spadino.

Non hanno mai nemmeno parlato di quello che era successo la notte della morte di Livia. Spadino era andato via la mattina presto senza dire nulla, prima che Aureliano potesse svegliarsi, ma poi l’aveva chiamato per assicurarsi che stesse bene. Aureliano avrebbe voluto dirgli quanto la notte prima avesse significato per lui, magari parlare più a fondo dei suoi sentimenti, ma invece aveva messo giù per andare al molo e salutare Livia per l’ultima volta.

Sono tante le cose che vorrebbe dire e spera di avere il coraggio necessario per dirle tutte, anche se in quel momento pensa che in realtà la persona più coraggiosa che conosce è proprio Spadino. Lo guarda con la coda dell'occhio, osserva la tristezza nel suo sguardo mentre fissa il bancone in modo vacuo e vorrebbe posargli le labbra sulle palpebre e sulla fronte per cancellare ogni segno della sua sofferenza.

Sta per allungare la mano verso la sua, deciso finalmente a parlare, quando la radio annuncia che la destra è la vincitrice assoluta di queste elezioni. I muscoli di Aureliano si bloccano nuovamente mentre pensa che ce l'hanno fatta, alla fine hanno vinto, eppure non c'è niente da festeggiare perché Lele non è lì con loro. Lele non saprà mai che tutti gli sforzi ed il dolore hanno dato i loro frutti.

“Abbiamo vinto.” Spadino annuncia senza alcun entusiasmo.

Aureliano spegne la radio, non c'è più nulla da ascoltare.

“Quanto c'è costata sta vittoria.” annuisce Aureliano, mentre guarda davanti a sé.

Deve parlare. Deve dire qualcosa, nonostante il sapore metallico che sente in bocca. Potrebbe non avere occasioni in seguito e non se lo perdonerebbe mai.

“Infatti mo se dovemo pijà Roma pure pe’ Lele.” Spadino lo fissa, gli occhi scuri e intensi, così intensi che Aureliano li sente quasi roventi sulla pelle.

Il cuore gli batte forte, lo sente nella gola e nelle orecchie, ma stavolta non si tira indietro, o almeno spera. Guarda in basso e prende il respiro come se stesse per tuffarsi in acqua.

“Te ricordi quanno m’hai detto che t’ho cambiato ‘a vita?”

Spadino si agita sullo sgabello. Aureliano sa di averlo messo in difficoltà, in imbarazzo, ma Spadino non sa che lui è imbarazzato almeno quanto lui… Per aver buttato tutto all'aria.

“Sì vabbè, è ‘na storia vecchia.”

“Sì… Pure ‘a mia è cambiata. E te ce sei sempre stato.” solleva gli occhi su di lui per un momento, quanto basta per notare il tumulto interiore che gli ha appena causato, e poi distoglie nuovamente lo sguardo “Non m’hai accannato mai. Manco quanno n’ ce stavo a capì ‘n cazzo, manco quanno t’ho mannato a fanculo.”

E poi il resto delle parole sono là, sulla punta della sua lingua, ma la lingua gli si annoda, le parole che vorrebbe dire gli si incastrano nella gola. Anche se non c'è più nessuno a giudicarlo, il suo nemico più grande rimane sempre lui stesso.

“Te vojo bene Spadì, davero.”

Si odia.

Si odia immensamente per aver mentito, per aver detto le cose a metà… Ma prima che Spadino arrivasse a sconvolgere tutto quanto, Aureliano non si era mai innamorato di nessuno, e soprattutto non aveva mai detto a nessuno di amarlo. Nemmeno ad Isabel. Ora che avrebbe dovuto farlo ha avuto paura, di nuovo, come un coglione, e vorrebbe prendersi a schiaffi.

Vede Spadino passarsi una mano sul viso, visibilmente scosso dalle sue parole, e allora gli posa una mano sul braccio che ha ancora poggiato sul bancone. Spadino quasi salta a quel contatto, ma poi si fissano a lungo e Aureliano stringe leggermente le dita sul polso di Spadino.

Per un momento, mentre fissa le labbra di Spadino tremare impercettibilmente, si chiede se ormai è troppo tardi, se ormai quel treno è passato. Angelica è incinta, Spadino si vede con uno… E forse ormai è troppo tardi per i sentimenti di Aureliano.

Eppure mentre Aureliano gli si avvicina lentamente, coi gomiti poggiati sul bancone, nota che anche Spadino si sta avvicinando. Forse non è poi così tardi, forse può ancora rimediare al danno che ha fatto, forse…

Il cellulare di Spadino suona, è un sms, e l'incantesimo si spezza all'istante. Spadino si allontana per controllarlo e Aureliano vede il suo volto contrarsi di preoccupazione.

“Che è successo?” gli chiede Aureliano con un filo di voce.

Spadino è già in piedi.

“Niente. Io me ne devo annà.”

Non è _niente_ , non può essere _niente_ , glielo legge in faccia, lo percepisce nella voce. Ormai lo conosce troppo bene per non capire che cosa gli passi per la testa.

“Vengo co’ te?” Aureliano domanda, preoccupato.

“No.” Spadino lo fissa per qualche interminabile secondo “Te chiamo dopo.”

E con quest’ultima frase si infila la giacca e va via. Aureliano si sente sbigottito, non si aspettava che se ne sarebbe andato così, non dopo quello che gli aveva appena detto. Lo segue da dietro al bancone, camminando lentamente e rimanendo a fissare il buio quando ormai è uscito dall’albergo.

Il petto gli fa male di nuovo, lo stomaco gli si contrae, la gola si chiude. Spadino non l’ha voluto. Se n’è andato. Continua a pensare che non dovrebbe prendersela, che se l’è creato lui tutto questo enorme casino, ma non può fare a meno di starci male.

Vorrebbe reagire come sempre, vorrebbe rompere bicchieri, lanciare sedie, spaccare tutto e urlare, ma non riesce a fare nemmeno quello. Non saprà mai esattamente che cosa avesse provato Spadino quella volta che l’ha respinto tre mesi prima, ma in questo momento crede che almeno in parte possa capirlo.

Non riesce nemmeno più a piangere, ne ha versate troppe di lacrime. Per Isabel, per Livia, per Romolo, per Lele… Adesso dovrebbe farlo anche per Spadino, ma non è rimasto più nulla. È come se sentisse di spegnersi, come se ci fosse un vuoto incolmabile dentro di lui, una ferita enorme che non smette di sanguinare e gli toglie tutte le forze.

Decide di bere un paio di birre. Forse quelle riusciranno ad anestetizzare il dolore che sente. Non può esagerare, però, Spadino deve chiamarlo più tardi, d’altronde devono andare a prendere Lele, no?

Solo un paio di birre, e andrà tutto bene.

Le beve accanto al tavolo da biliardo, là dove Nadia ha lasciato una cartellina piena di disegni, sa che se è chiusa non dovrebbe ficcare il naso, ma decide di farlo comunque. Sembrano tatuaggi, c’è qualche imperfezione qua e là ma la ragazzina ha talento, Aureliano pensa che ne abbia anche per il loro lavoro.

All’improvviso sente dei passi e la sua mente per un momento lo porta a pensare che Spadino sia tornato indietro, per riprendere da dove avevano quasi cominciato, ma non è lui, è Nadia.

Gli dice qualcosa riguardo agli incassi della giornata, gli affari stanno andando bene, poi nomina Angelica e la mente di Aureliano si spegne completamente. Chissà se Spadino la bacia spesso Angelica… No, non è possibile, lui le vuole bene, ma ha un ragazzo. È lui che bacia, è con lui che va a letto, non con Angelica.

Sente una fitta di gelosia che lo lascia senza fiato per qualche secondo, è come un pugno ben assestato tra le costole. Non può sopportarlo, vuole soffocare quei sentimenti, vuole zittire tutti i pensieri che lo tormentano. Nadia è lì davanti, la soluzione perfetta. La bacia, la bacia a lungo, e poi inizia a spogliarsi, cercando rifugio in lei tra le sue braccia e le sue cosce.

Ma è solo un placebo. Non è lei la cura per ogni suo male.

  


**IV.**

 

 

Isabel l’ha seppellita.

Livia l’ha buttata in mare.

Romolo non l’ha potuto nemmeno guardare.

Lele lo bruciano.

L’ultima notizia del cazzo gli arriva proprio mentre guardano il corpo del loro migliore amico avvolto dalle fiamme, mentre ancora sentono l’odore acre della carne che arde assieme alla coperta in cui l’hanno avvolto.

Cinaglia si è alleato nuovamente con Samurai, gli accordi sono saltati per l’ennesima volta, li hanno fottuti di nuovo. La notizia gli arriva da una persona che non hanno mai visto prima, un certo Adriano, una persona che a quanto pare ha dei conti in sospeso con Samurai e vuole fargliela pagare almeno quanto loro.

Un’altra alleanza, un’altra promessa. Sono di nuovo virtualmente in tre, ma nessuno potrà mai prendere davvero il posto di Lele. Adriano li lascia nuovamente soli a guardare la pira con occhi che pungono e cuori stanchi. Quando di Lele rimangono solo ceneri e tizzoni ardenti vanno via, il sole si sta alzando pigramente sul cielo di Roma, inondando la città di tutte le tonalità del viola e dell’arancione.

Spadino è taciturno accanto a lui sulla jeep, e Aureliano sa che sarà un altro viaggio silenzioso, soprattutto quando Spadino decide di spegnere la radio a metà tragitto. Aureliano vorrebbe commentare ma non lo fa, è esausto, e si è anche pentito di quello che ha lasciato accadere con Nadia. Le prime fioche luci dell’alba fanno sembrare le decisioni prese di notte per quello che sono veramente: degli errori madornali.

Arrivano al parcheggio dell’albergo molto più tardi di quanto avessero dovuto, Aureliano ferma la jeep accanto all’auto di Spadino, e quando quest’ultimo fa per scendere dalla macchina Aureliano chiude le serrature.

“Che cazzo stai a fa’?” Spadino si gira a guardarlo con le sopracciglia aggrottate, c’è una punta di terrore nella sua voce ed espressione.

“Nun te ne poi annà mo.” Aureliano risponde semplicemente, scuotendo la testa.

“Aurelià so’ stanco, vojo annà a casa.” Spadino insiste e afferra maniglia della portiera, ma Aureliano si allunga verso di lui e gli prende la mano per impedirgli di uscire.

“Me devi sta a sentì, Spadì.”

Spadino lo fissa confuso, poi annuisce lentamente “Vabbè… Sto qua.”

Aureliano deglutisce, ma non lascia andare la mano di Spadino.

“Sto qua, t’ho detto.” Spadino ripete mentre lancia uno sguardo alle le loro mani.

“Ho capito.” Aureliano annuisce, e invece di lasciarlo andare porta anche l’altra mano su quella di Spadino.

“Aurelià… Ma che…?”

“Spadì, io prima t’ho detto ‘na cazzata.” esordisce Aureliano, e se prima Spadino era confuso adesso sicuramente non ci sta capendo nulla. “T’ho detto che te vojo bene, e quella è ‘na cazzata.”

Spadino digrigna i denti e cerca di strappare via la mano dalla presa di Aureliano, ma lui serra prontamente entrambe le mani per trattenerlo.

“Famme finì, Albè.” Aureliano piega la testa da un lato, e osserva mentre la bocca di Spadino si apre e gli occhi si sgranano.

Non l’aveva mai chiamato con il suo vero nome prima, fa strano anche a lui, ma almeno è servito a farlo calmare.

“Ho seppellito più gente in sti tre mesi che in venticinqu’anni de vita, Albè. E je volevo bene a tutti, ma nun je l’ho detto abbastanza. Oppure nun je l’ho detto pe’ niente.”

Gli si forma un nodo in gola che cerca di deglutire, ma è inutile, non se ne andrà facilmente. Gli occhi iniziano a riempirsi di lacrime, e lui cerca di trattenerle più a lungo possibile, evitando di battere le palpebre. È veramente stanco di piangere, è stanco di soffrire e di negarsi quel minimo di felicità che potrebbe avere nella vita con quel coraggio che finalmente sta prendendo tra le mani.

Spadino abbassa leggermente lo sguardo, stringe i denti ma le labbra gli tremano.

“Lo so che forse è tardi, lo so che t’ho fatto soffrì. So’ stato un pezzo de merda, Albè,” la voce gli si spezza mentre scuote la testa “c’ho pensato tanto. Nun c’ho dormito ‘a notte.”

Spadino si volta a guardare un punto imprecisato davanti a sè, Aureliano ha notato che lo fa spesso quando inizia ad essere sopraffatto dalle emozioni. Lo lascia fare, anche se vorrebbe poterlo guardare negli occhi mentre finalmente confessa tutto quello che sente, ma va bene così.

“Quanno t’ho mannato a fanculo… E t’ho detto ‘n sacco de cattiverie, era perché c’avevo paura. Ce n’avevo tanta. È da quanno so regazzino che c’ho paura de-”

Aureliano non riesce a dirlo. Si porta una mano al viso per massaggiarsi gli occhi, come se si stesse facendo coraggio da solo. In quel momento Spadino lo guarda di nuovo, ha le labbra strette e le narici dilatate.

“Mi padre m’aveva visto dà un bacio su ‘na guancia a ‘n amichetto mio de scola,” ora che Spadino lo sta guardando, ritrova la forza che gli era venuta meno, e finalmente riprende il discorso “era ‘na cosa innocente, tra bambini. Ma ‘n poi capì er panico che ha creato quanno m’ha portato a casa.”

Le labbra di Spadino si schiudono come a voler dire qualcosa, le sopracciglia si aggrottano ma rimane in silenzio. Aureliano gli legge un milione di domande dentro agli occhi scuri e confusi, ma decide di continuare a parlare.

“C’hai più coraggio te de quanto ce n’ho mai avuto io pe’ tutta ‘a vita, Albè.” Aureliano scrolla le spalle “Io sta parte de me ho cercato de ammazzalla pe’ tutto sto tempo, finché sei arivato te. Pure Isabel l’aveva capito prima de me… E m’ha fatto riflette su quello che t’avevo fatto.”

Spadino abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo, è chiaro che ogni volta che Aureliano gli ricorda il rifiuto, gli insulti e la vergogna, non riesce a sopportarlo. Vorrebbe non doverlo tirare fuori così tante volte, ma è l’unico modo che ha per fargli questa confessione.

“E quanno Livia l’ha ammazzata c’ho avuto tutto sto tempo pe’ capì che-” le parole continuano a non voler uscire, le sente bloccarsi tra la lingua e i denti, ma poi Spadino torna a guardarlo negli occhi e Aureliano si rende conto che anche lui ha le lacrime, e basta quello a convincerle ad uscire.

“Io te amo, Albè.” Aureliano scuote la testa, e una singola lacrima gli scorre lungo la guancia destra. “N’ho amato mai nessuno come te, ma si nun me voi più io te capisco.”

Spadino non parla, ma non lo guarda nemmeno più. C'è un rossore che gli parte dalla punta delle orecchie, si spande lungo le guance e scende verso il collo. Aureliano lo sente respirare affannosamente mentre cerca di liberare la mano dalla sua presa.

“Lasciame.” Spadino quasi sussurra, e Aureliano crede di poter sentire il proprio cuore frantumarsi in mille pezzi.

“Albè…” è quasi un singhiozzo. La mano non gliela lascia, non riesce.

“Aurelià, lasciame.” non lo sta ancora guardando, e Aureliano crede di poter morire.

Allora è così che l’ha fatto sentire? Sicuramente anche peggio, visto che gli aveva detto addirittura che gli faceva schifo. Se lo merita, lo sa, ma questo non mitiga il dolore che prova.

Toglie le mani da quella di Spadino con un respiro tremante, e quando sta per tornare a poggiare la schiena contro il sedile della jeep, Spadino gli prende la testa fra le mani e lo bacia. Esattamente come aveva fatto tre mesi prima nel parcheggio, solo che stavolta Aureliano non lo spinge via, e anche lui gli prende il volto fra le mani e ricambia il bacio con un impeto che non aveva mai sentito prima scorrergli nelle vene.

È un bacio profondo, quasi violento, pieno di tante cose non dette, sentimenti repressi, e di un bisogno quasi primordiale che sentono l’uno per l’altro. Aureliano muove una delle mani per mettergli le dita fra i capelli, e non gliene frega niente se le dita gli si incastrano fra le ciocche indurite dal gel, era tanto che voleva farlo e niente avrebbe potuto rovinare quel momento.

Il bacio è lussurioso ma casto allo stesso tempo, è un’esperienza carnale ma allo stesso tempo sacra che stanno vivendo assieme. Aureliano respira l’odore del profumo che indossa sempre Spadino, lo inebria e gli fa sentire la testa leggera. O forse è il fatto che non prende aria da minuti interminabili?

Il primo a staccarsi è Spadino, che gli ansima contro la bocca e lo fissa con gli occhi a mezz’asta. Aureliano gli passa il pollice sulle labbra gonfie e arrossate, avvicina nuovamente la testa per riprendere a baciarlo, ma Spadino si scansa.

“Dillo de novo…” la voce di Spadino è un sussurro tremante.

“Che?” Aureliano lo guarda confuso.

“Quello che m’hai detto prima, perché ‘nce credo…” Spadino scuote la testa, e lo guarda insistentemente negli occhi.

Aureliano sente una stretta al cuore, ma un sorriso gli si allarga sul viso quando gli ripete “Te amo, Albè.”

Spadino scoppia in lacrime e si nasconde il viso fra le mani, Aureliano lo prende per i polsi e gli preme le labbra delicatamente prima contro un occhio e poi l’altro, ed infine lo stringe forte tra le braccia. Piange anche lui, fra i capelli corvini della cresta di Spadino, è un pianto liberatorio, purificante, che drena via tutto il dolore e la disperazione che gli colmava il cuore.

Rimangono abbracciati finché non smettono di piangere, finché i singhiozzi non scemano e i loro respiri si regolarizzano, poi Spadino si tira indietro a guardarlo con determinazione e Aureliano aggrotta la fronte, chiedendosi che cosa stesse succedendo.

“Te ricordi prima quanno stavamo in albergo, e te m’hai fatto quel discorso, e poi me ne so annato?” Spadino chiede, prima di deglutire rumorosamente.

“Sì, certo…” Aureliano solleva un sopracciglio “Era mejo se venivo co’ te?”

Spadino scuote la testa, ha gli occhi ancora arrossati dal pianto e sembra pronto a ricominciare da un momento all’altro.

“T’avevo detto che me vedevo co’ uno, no?”

Aureliano serra la mascella, non sa se ha diritto di essere geloso, soprattutto se pensa al fatto che qualche ora prima si è scopato Nadia. Annuisce per evitare di rispondere, perché non sa esattamente dove vuole arrivare Spadino.

“Mi cugino, l’ha trovato. L’ha rinchiuso in un cazzo de garage, l’ha gonfiato de botte, e poi m’ha detto che lo voleva portà a casa pe’ faje dì tutto alla famija mia.”

Aureliano sgrana gli occhi, incredulo. Sta quasi per aprire la bocca e dire qualcosa, ma Spadino è più rapido.

“L’ho dovuto ammazzà.” Spadino non distoglie lo sguardo, stavolta, ma Aureliano nota lo spasmo che hanno i muscoli del suo viso.

“Ma che cazzo stai a dì?”

“O lui, o io.”

Aureliano è completamente atterrito. Amare un altro uomo non è solo visto male nella famiglia di Spadino, ma avrebbe potuto costargli la vita. Tutta la paura che Aureliano aveva di essere sé stesso quasi impallidisce davanti alla paura che deve aver provato Spadino, per non parlare di quanto gli è costato essere scoperto dal cugino.

“Poi me fai vedè chi è sto cugino tuo, vabbè?” Aureliano posa una mano sulla guancia scarlatta di Spadino, e lui automaticamente chiude gli occhi e si poggia contro la sua mano.

“Vabbè.” Spadino mormora appena, e poi lascia che qualche lacrima gli scorra lungo il viso, ma Aureliano le asciuga ancor prima che raggiungano il mento.

“Io n’ vado da nessuna parte, sto qua co’ te.” Aureliano gli prende nuovamente la testa fra le mani e Spadino apre gli occhi per annuire.

“Te amo pure io, Aurelià.”

Aureliano sorride e lo trae a sè per baciarlo un’altra volta, e Spadino gli cinge le spalle con entrambe le braccia mentre ricambia il bacio con una tenerezza che quasi stona con la violenza a cui sono abituati.

“Annamo a dormì.” Aureliano gli bisbiglia a fior di labbra, e Spadino annuisce prima di baciarlo per l’ultima volta.

Ci saranno un sacco di cose da spiegare quando il sole sarà alto nel cielo, altri errori a cui rimediare, altre lotte da combattere finché questa guerra non la vinceranno, ma per ora gli basta entrare nella camera da letto di Aureliano e togliersi i vestiti che puzzano di fumo. Si infilano seminudi sotto le coperte e si baciano di nuovo, e ancora, e ancora una volta, fin quando lo sfinimento finalmente non li coglie in quel groviglio di braccia e gambe, con il naso di Aureliano premuto contro la fronte di Spadino.

Forse non comandano ancora loro su questa città, ma adesso sono loro i veri padroni delle loro vite.

**Author's Note:**

> Comunque sia venuta fuori, voglio dedicare questa storia alla mia ragazza che non vedeva l'ora che scrivessi su questi due debosciati, e al mio nuovo amico Mike, che scrive storie bellissime su di loro e me fa sempre piagne! ♥


End file.
